


Abandon

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire sur mes 2 chouchous.Petite particularité : une ellipse temporelle de 2 ans. Et oui j'aime faire des sauts dans le temps ^^ Petit conseil : prévoyez 1 boîte de mouchoirs !Bonne lecture :)





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire sur mes 2 chouchous.   
> Petite particularité : une ellipse temporelle de 2 ans. Et oui j'aime faire des sauts dans le temps ^^ Petit conseil : prévoyez 1 boîte de mouchoirs !   
> Bonne lecture :)

Panayotis termine la préparation du repas avant de s'attaquer à la déco de la table. L'humoriste a mis les petits plats dans les grands et pour cause : Hugo fête ses 30 ans aujourd'hui ! Il sait que ce cap est pas évident pour son amant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il veut que son anniversaire soit inoubliable !

40 minutes plus tard, les derniers détails sont réglés. Le jeune homme s'autorise enfin à souffler en attendant son fiancé. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser place à la star du jour. Le cadet saute dans ses bras pour un long baiser.

-Bon anniversaire mon amour.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer avec des yeux brillants. Au bout de 3 ans de relation, l'humoriste a l'impression d'être encore plus amoureux qu'avant. Bien évidement il y'a eu des hauts et des bas. Malgré tout, le couple a su résister aux épreuves et rester uni.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça...

-Dis pas de conneries c'est normal ! 

Le journaliste se raidit aussitôt à l'entente de cette phrase. Il se pince l'arrête du nez avant d'émettre un souffle. Le cadet s'enquiert à le rassurer.

-Tu es tout sauf vieux Hugo ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi en forme et performant. 

Dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, il lui mordille l'oreille. À sa grande surprise, le blond reste impassible. 

-Il faut que je te parle Pana. 

Le concerné hausse un sourcil, l'air circonspect.

-On peut pas continuer...

Ces mots font l'effet d'une douche froide pour Panayotis. Il laisse néanmoins son fiancé poursuivre.

-J'ai pas envie de moisir ici... Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi je t'assure ! 

Au fil de ses confessions, les espoirs du jeune homme s'amenuisent.

-En restant ici avec toi c'est pas possible... Je vais partir Pana. 

Dire que le jeune homme était sous le choc était un euphémisme. Il est littéralement en train de se liquéfier sur place.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? 

-C'est pas de ta faute Pana ... Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai 30 ans et que je suis pas heureux.

Ses mots font l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour le cadet. Jusqu'au bout il a cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Lorsqu'il observe son regard glacial et son visage fermé, il se rend compte que cette discussion était bien réelle.

-Y'a deux semaines on envisageait de changer d'appart et là tu veux te casser?! Autant me le dire que t'as été voir ailleurs ça serait pas la première fois après tout !

Il sait que c'est mesquin mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Même si il a accepté de lui pardonner, cette incartade survenue 2 ans auparavant a laissé des traces dans   
leur couple. 

-Je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir ... Je... J'ai envie d'autre chose Panayotis... J'ai besoin de poursuivre ma route seul.

En voyant la détermination dans ses paroles, l'ancien chroniqueur se dit qu'il aurait préféré être de nouveau cocu. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Réunissant tout son courage, il le fixe sans sourciller.

-Je t'aime encore Hugo ...

Sachant que sa phrase va sonner le glas de leur relation, le susnommé prend une inspiration avant de la prononcer :

-Et moi je ne t'aime plus.

L'humoriste se laisse tomber sur le canapé, en proie à des spasmes de pleurs incontrôlables. Hugo baisse la tête, conscient d'avoir brisé le cœur de son désormais ex-petit ami. Avec le temps, il savait qu'il allait s'en remettre : à 21 ans il a toute la vie devant lui.

Plongé dans son mutisme, Pana continue à déverser un torrent de larmes. Il a l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter. Des lèvres déposées sur son front le ramène à la réalité.

-Prends soin de toi Pana.

Il entend les pas s'éloigner et la porte se fermer. Le jeune homme s'allonge sur le canapé où ses sanglots reprennent de plus belle. Ce soir-là, l'expression "être seul au monde" prenait tout son sens...


End file.
